You Are My World
by JavaJunkie110
Summary: SEQUEL....This story takes place one month after my story 'Thank You Sweatheart'. Damon & Elena are still together. Stefan has not returned...yet. Katherine returns to town to visit the Salvatore brothers
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my story 'Thank You Sweetheart'. It takes place one month after. I hope you all enjoy it as much as you did the previous one! Don't forget to review!!!!!**

'_**Thank You Sweetheart' recap – Elena and Damon became close when Stefan was away. When Stefan retuned she told him that she was in love with Damon. Stefan left and Damon took Elena on an amazing date.**_

**Chapter 1**

The last month with Damon has been amazing. We continued our usual banter; we both loved that part of our relationship. But the passion was...unreal. His presence was intoxicating to me, I loved being around him. I spent most nights with him at his house. Neither of us had heard from Stefan since he walked out of Damon's room after I told him I was in love with Damon. I still felt awful about hurting him and I knew Damon knew I felt awful. But I did not regret telling him the truth and I made sure Damon knew that.

I turned myself over so I was facing Damon.

"Can't sleep darling?" He asked opening his eyes once I was facing him.

"I thought you were sleeping." I said bringing my hand up to his face and rubbing his cheek with my thumb. He leaned towards me and pressed his lips against mine.

"I almost was, but I felt you move."

It never failed even after spending nearly every day and night together his eyes still did it to me. The world would stop; I would stop breathing for a second and completely forget where I was or what I was doing. I immediately felt safe from everything. And I loved it, I loved that he had that much influence over me by just looking at me with his gorgeous eyes.

"Sorry."

"Don't be." He kissed me again and then pulled me closer as he layed down. I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. His smell was another thing that I loved. It calmed and relaxed me no matter what kind of day I was having. "Sweet dreams Elena."

* * *

The next morning as usual I was running late. I could never seem to drag myself out of bed when I spent the night with Damon. Although who could blame me, I am sure more than half the women in town were smitten with my boyfriend, Damon Salvatore. I quickly got ready and headed to school.

I parked my car in the student parking lot. I noticed Bonnie a few feet away so I ran to catch up with her.

"Hey." I said as I came up on the side of her.

"Hey stranger. Feels like I haven't seen you in a while."

"I know I am sorry, it's just…"

"Damon. I know, I know. It's a new relationship and you guys are in l o v e." She said.

"Well how about tonight? You can come over we can watch a movie order pizza…have a girls night in? Jeremy will probably be at his friend's house and Aunt Jenna is away with Alarc for the weekend."

"Yea, OK sounds good.

"Great! Well, meet me at my house after school and we will go to the video store."

I got into the classroom just as the bell rang. I sat in my seat and while the teacher took attendance I pulled out my phone to text Damon about me and Bonnie's plans for the night. _'Hey I told Bonnie she could come to my house for a girls night since I haven't seen her in forever…do you mind?' _A few seconds later my phone vibrated. _'not at all sweetheart.' _I smiled and put my phone into my backpack and pulled out my book and notebook.

School went by slow as usual finally the last bell rand and I walked outside and got into my car. When I pulled into my driveway Bonnie was already there waiting in her car.

"We should probably go to the store and pick up some junk food. I doubt we have anything unhealthy. Then we can hit the video store." I said.

"OK sounds good."

We walked back to my car and I drove to the nearby market. We bought some cookie dough ice cream, microwave popcorn, and a big bag of sweedish fish. We then walked next door to the video store and picked out a few movies.

* * *

We finished the pizza and were on the second movie. I was glad Bonnie and I were doing this, I missed her and I knew it wasn't good to cut off all my friends just because I had a boyfriend. I went into the kitchen and grabbed the cookie dough ice cream from the freezer and two spoons from the drawer.

"Uh Elena, we are going to get so fat." Bonnie said laughing as I walked back into the living room.

"Oh please." I said sitting down. I handed Bonnie a spoon and opened the ice cream container. Just as I was about to dig in to the delicious frozen treat the door bell rang. I sighed and grabbed a spoonful of ice cream shoving it in my mouth before running over to the front door. Bonnie started laughing.

"Geeze Elena, it's not like I am going to eat it all by the time you come back over here!"

I opened the door and was in shock. There standing before me was…Katherine. My whole body went numb. I felt like I was going to collapse to the ground. My heart starting beating a mile a minute but I couldn't breathe.

"Why hello Elena, may I come in?"

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **

**SORRY FOR THE LACK OF DAMON IN THIS CHAPTER BUT HE WILL DEFINITLY BE IN IT LOTS NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am very happy with all the positive feedback on the first chapter to the sequel! So glad you guys are enjoying it. As promised there will be more Damon in this chapter! ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie must have noticed my moment of shock because before I knew it the door was being slammed shut and Bonnie was at my side.

"That was Katherine, right." I turned to face Bonnie. My eyes were wide open; I don't think I blinked since I opened the door. I nodded my head. I tried to get my feet to move to walk over to the couch to sit but all I could do was stand there. "You should probably call Damon."

Finally my legs cooperated and I slowly made my way over to the couch. Bonnie followed and sat beside me.

"We are safe as long as we stay in the house."

"I know that Elena, but you should still call him. Do you think she is just going to leave and forget about you? She is probably going to wait until you aren't safely inside your house."

I didn't want to admit it to Bonnie but I was nervous. Not really about Katherine hurting me, I mean somewhere in the back of my mind I am sure that I was, but I was scared of what would happen if Damon found out Katherine was back in town. I know Damon loved me; he cared about me and wanted me to be safe more than anything but a part of me knew he still cared for Katherine, and he always would. I felt like an insecure little baby so I didn't want to admit it to Bonnie.

"Bonnie."

"I am sorry; I know this must be terrifying for you." She said turning towards the coffee table and grabbing my cell phone. "I can call him and ask him to come over if you…"

I grabbed my phone out of her hands and cut her off. "We are fine Bonnie." Seconds after I said it I felt awful. "I'm sorry Bonnie. Look it's just." I paused and looked down at my hands. "I don't think I want to tell him that Katherine is back in town."

"Elena, you have to. I am sure she isn't going to embrace the whole you look exactly like her thing with open arms. She is dangerous."

"I know." I said softly. I took a deep breath and went through the contacts on my phone. I came to Damon's name and stared at it for a few seconds. I finally hit the call button and waited for him to pick up. It rang three times.

"I knew you couldn't go the whole night without talking to me." Damon said answering the phone.

"Damon." I said in a trembling voice.

"What is wrong Elena?" His voice immediately changed.

"It's Katherine, she knocked on my front door a few minutes ago asking if she could come in."

"You said no right?" Damon asked in a worried tone.

"I didn't say anything Bonnie slammed the door in her face before I said anything."

"I am coming over." And with that he hung up.

I hit the end button on my phone and placed it on the coffee table. "He is on his way over." I said turning to face Bonnie.

A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Bonnie and I both jumped until we heard Damon's voice. "It's Damon." He said through the door. I got up quickly and ran to the door to let Damon in. As soon as he was in the house he shut the door and pulled me in for a hug. The second our bodies touched I felt calm. I took a deep breath taking in his sent and let the relaxation flow over me.

"I checked around the house, she isn't here." He said as he gently walked me back over to the couch. "So, what exactly did she say?"

"She only asked to come in. And she said my name. How does she know who I am? And what made her come see me?"

"If she knows your name, she probably knows about us. I highly doubt she has kept up with her family tree after all these years. Is it just the two of you here tonight?"

I nodded. "Yes, Aunt Jenna is away for the weekend and Jeremy is staying at his friends but he should be back sometime tomorrow afternoon."

"OK, well I will stay over. I don't think she will try to come back. I am guessing she knows you are not dumb enough to invite her in but I will stay just in case." Damon took off his leather jacket and draped it over the nearby chair.

Bonnie put on the last movie we had and the three of us watched it. Bonnie and I finished the container of ice cream. We pretty much got back into the swing of the night. It was easier with Damon there, even though I knew we would be safe in the house even if he wasn't there. After the movie I grabbed the remote and shut the television and DVD player off.

"I will just sleep on the couch." Damon said as Bonnie and I got up.

"Damon, don't be ridiculous. I will sleep in Jeremy's room and you can sleep with Elena in her room."

"Bonnie are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I am sure." She said laughing.

Bonnie and I headed up the stairs. Damon shut off all the lights and double checked that the doors were locked. And with his vampire speed was behind us before we hit the landing at the top of the stairs.

"Goodnight guys." Bonnie said as she walked into Jeremy's room.

"Goodnight." Damon and I said at the same time.

Damon followed me into my room. He shut the door and I grabbed some pajamas out of my dresser. I took off my shirt and jeans so I was just in my green bra and black and green thong. Damon put his arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He moved his other hand up to cup my face.

"Mmmmm I have missed you all day." He leaned his head down and caught my lips with his. Damon broke the kiss a few minutes later and walked over to the chair in the corner of my room. He sat and took his shoes off while I took off my bra and panties and threw on some shorts and a tank top. He stood up and took off his shirt and placed it on the chair. He then unbuttoned and then unzipped his jeans and slid them off as well and placed them on my chair. With just his boxer briefs on he walked over to my bed and turned down the blankets. We both climbed into the bed and under the blankets.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Of Course." Damon said turning to look me in my eyes.

"When you came over, and ran around the house to see if Katherine was here…what would you have done if you found her out there?" I looked down at my hands, for some reason I didn't want to look into his eyes. He picked my chin up with his fingers and made me look at him.

"What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.

I took a small breath in. Of course he was going to make me come right out and ask him. "Would you have killed her?"

**PLEASE MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, so I was listening to my Delena playlist and I was thinking "Give In To Me" by Michael Jackson is like a perfect song for a love scene with Damon and Elena! Lol Just wanted to share that with my fellow Delena fans! Anyway as always thanks for reading and enjoy the next chapter!**

****I am so sorry that it has been forever since I have updated any of my stories…I have actually been feeling like crap and have been to the ER twice in three days because of chest pains. They said my heart is fine and to just go back if it gets worse…but anyway sorry I haven't been able to write…this chapter will be a little short but I wanted to give you guys something new!****

_**PREVISOULY**__**:**_

"_**When you came over, and ran around the house to see if Katherine was here…what would you have done if you found her out there?" I looked down at my hands, for some reason I didn't want to look into his eyes. He picked my chin up with his fingers and made me look at him.**_

"_**What do you mean?" He asked with a confused look.**_

_**I took a small breath in. Of course he was going to make me come right out and ask him. "Would you have killed her?"**_

**Chapter 3**

"Elena…"

I jumped in and cut him off. "I mean I know it would probably be incredibly hard for you to do that so I can understand if you wouldn't."

"Elena." He said a little louder this time. "If there is someone that is a threat to you I wouldn't hesitate to kill them…no matter my past with them."

His words made me feel somewhat better. I know he would never admit to me that he still cared for her and I loved him for that because I don't think I would be able to take it if I heard it out loud but I knew there was a part of him, a small part that would hate to have to kill her. I leaned in and gave Damon a soft kiss on his cheek.

"Goodnight." I said as I layed down.

"Night." Damon said. He seemed a little distant.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

He turned his head and looked down at me. "Soon."

I stared into his blue eyes for a few minutes before I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

I could feel the sunlight coming through my window and hitting my face. I knew it was already morning but I wanted to stay asleep a little longer. I rolled over and did not feel Damon next to me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the empty space next to me. I pouted even though I was alone and no one could see. I took a deep breath in; I smelt bacon. Damon must have woken up earlier and started breakfast. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. After a few minutes I slowly sat up and stretched. I flung the blankets to the side and climbed out of bed. I headed downstairs quietly since Bonnie was still sleeping and made my way into the kitchen.

"Well good morning beautiful." Damon said not turning around from the stove.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around a stomach and pulled my body into his. "Mmmmm good morning. Breakfast smells delicious." I said letting go and walking over to get a glass of orange juice. "Thank you."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmm." I said while taking a sip of my juice. "Could have slept longer, but someone woke me up with the smell of bacon." I said smiling.

Damon walked over to where I was sitting and put a plate with pancakes, bacon and home fries on it in front of me. He leaned in and gave me a long sensual kiss. He pulled away keeping his beautiful face close to mine "Mmmm." He said and leaned in again for a shorter version of the previous kiss. "Enjoy love."

As usual Damon's breakfast was amazing. He definitely had skills in the kitchen, along with other rooms in the house.

"Good morning guys." Bonnie said as she appeared in the kitchen. "Wow food smells delicious." Bonnie walked over and took the seat right next to me. Damon filled a plate with food and set it in front of Bonnie. "Thanks Damon."

"Damon makes amazing breakfasts." I said smiling.

Bonnie and I finished eating our breakfast; we both ate every bite on our plate. Meanwhile Damon checked out a few miles in either direction of the house to see if Katherine was around.

"Everything seems to be clear still." Damon said walking through the front door. "Bonnie you should be fine going home, but I will follow you just in case. Elena…"

"I am coming too." I said jumping out of my chair. "Let me go throw on some clothes."

Bonnie and I went upstairs to change and so she could grab her things. When we came downstairs Damon was waiting by the front door holding his car keys.

"Bonnie you take your car home, Elena and I will follow you in my car."

"OK thanks." Bonnie said grabbing her car keys off my coffee table.

Damon and I followed Bonnie back to her house and waited until she was safely in her house.

"Do you want to come back to my place?" Damon asked looking over at me.

"And do what?" I asked smiling at him.

Damon smirked at me and turned his head back to the road. A few minutes later he looked over at me again for a brief second.

"I think we should call Stefan."

"What? Why?"

"Katherine. She is older than I am; which means stronger and…and it would help to have him here."

"You think he would help after what happened."

Damon paused for a few seconds. "Yea, I am sure of it."

Damon pulled up to his house, got out of the car and with his vampire speed was at my door in a second opening it for me. As soon as I touched both feet on the ground Damon pulled me into him and grabbed my lips with his.

He broke the kiss and picked me up off the ground. He ran into the house, up the stairs and into his room. He laid me on his bed and then slowly crawled up my body until we were face to face. Again he hooked his lips with mine and brought his hand up to cup my face. He broke away from my lips and moved to my ear. He gently ran his teeth on either side of my earlobe. Goosebumps appeared all over my body. I felt him smile so he must have noticed my reaction. He moved from my ear to my cheek and down my jaw. I just loved laying there while he kissed me, his lips felt so soft and amazing on me. After a few minutes of kissing me Damon pushed himself off me and took off his shirt, pants and boxer briefs. I took that opportunity to also remove my top, jeans, bra and panties. Damon was back hovering over me in a few seconds. I ran my hands up his stomach and chest and then down his arms. Damon gently brushed a few strings of hair away from my face. It still amazed me at how gentle he was with me. I grabbed Damon's face and kissed him hard. My tongue ran along his bottom lip asking for permission to enter his mouth. He immediately allowed me in. I deepened the kiss and Damon rolled over to his back and brought me with him so I was on top of him. I removed my lips from Damon's and moved to his neck. I placed gentle kisses up his neck to his ear. I ran my tongue over his earlobe and he let out a slight moan. Damon placed his hands on my hips and moved me so he was directly below my entrance. I sat down pushing Damon into me. As soon as he was inside me Damon flipped us over so he was on top. He began kissing my neck then pulled his head back slightly so he could look me in the eyes as a way of asking permission to bite. I very slightly nodded my head. He brought his lips back down to my neck and kissed it two more times before he gently sank his teeth into me.

When he bit me while we were having sex it was even more incredible, and I know it was an amazing feeling for him as well. I loved feeling that close to him. It felt like nothing could tear him away from me and it was a nice feeling to have since I was feeling a little insecure about everything now that Katherine was back.

We both reached out climax and Damon licked the excess blood off my neck.

"That was amazing sweetheart." He said as he rolled himself off of me.

I turned on my belly and moved my head to face him. I brought my hand up to his face and rubbed his cheek with my thumb. "Mmmhmmm." Was all I said.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much for reading and reviewing the last chapter. Also thank you for your patience, I know it has been a while since and update on this story but I had a bit of a writer's block and since 'Thank You Sweetheart' is my favorite story I have written this sequel is very important to me so I wanted to make sure I got this chapter right! Enjoy!!**

**Chapter 4**

The next morning came fast. When I woke up Damon was already out of bed sitting at his desk.

"Good morning love." He said not looking up from his book.

I smiled and said "Good morning."

"So I was thinking that you should probably call Stefan soon." He slightly lifted his eyes from his book so he could see my reaction.

"Me?! He is your brother; I think you should call him."

"Fine." He said rolling his eyes. He picked up his cell phone and walked over to the bed. He sat down next to me and went through his contacts until he came across Stefan's name. "Well here goes nothing." He hit the call button and brought the phone up to his ear. "Voicemail." He whispered.

"Hello brother. Elena and Bonnie had a visitor last night, Katherine to be more specific. They are both fine…right now. I think you will agree with me that this is not a good thing. I am calling you to ask for your help. Call me back. Bye."

Damon hit the end button and tossed the phone to the end of the bed.

"Wow. That was a very nice message you left." I said in a teasing tone.

"I want you to be safe. We need his help. So if I have to be polite to keep you safe…then so be it." He bent over and kissed me gently on the cheek. Damon rubbed his forehead with his hand then looked back over at me. "Look Katherine is a lot more dangerous than that last vampire that… you know… tried to kill you. I am not going to try to find her until Stefan comes. So you will not be allowed out of my sight."

"Well I am not going to argue because to be honest I am a little scared."

Damon let out a small laugh. "You are a_** little**_ scared that a vampire is after you."

"I guess I have become used to all this stuff." I said shrugging my shoulders.

Damon's phone started ringing. He grabbed it right away and looked at the caller ID.

"Well that was fast." He hit the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello brother. OK great see you then." Damon hit the end button and tossed it in front of him on the bed.

"Well that was a quick conversation."

"He will be here this afternoon."

We were both quiet for a few minutes. Neither of us had seen Stefan since he walked out of the manor after I told him I loved Damon. I for one was nervous to see him. I knew seeing Damon and I together would hurt him terribly. I had to make and effort not to flaunt our relationship in front of him. After all he was coming to help protect me.

"Wow…soon."

"It's important we take care of this as soon as possible…Stefan knows that."

"Well I am going to go take a shower." I tossed the blankets off and pushed myself out of bed. I looked back at Damon and smiled. "That _**is**_ an invitation." I whispered. He smirked and followed me into the bathroom.

Damon turned on the shower and we both got in. I stepped under the shower head and let the hot water run down my body. Damon rubbed strawberry scented shower gel up and down both arms. Then he moved to my stomach and chest. I rinsed the soap off and then he made his way down to my legs. I grabbed his 'manly' body wash and began rubbing the gel on him. I loved touching him and I knew it was going to be difficult to tone down everything while Stefan was here. Damon turned off the water and grabbed two towels tossing one to me. I dried my hair and my body then wrapped the towel around my body. Damon did the same and then we headed back to his room to get dressed.

Damon put his usual dark jeans, white tee shirt, and black leather jacket. I pulled on a pair of light wash jeans and a green top that I had in my stash of clothes I kept at Damon's house. I walked up to Damon and grabbed the bottom of both sides of his jacket and pulled him closer.

"You know." I said looking up into his blue eyes. "You look sexy in your leather jacket." I leaned in and grabbed his lips with mine.

"Mmmm." Damon said through the kiss.

Just then the doorbell rang. Damon pulled away breaking the kiss. I pouted and followed him out of the room and down the stairs. He opened the door. I have never seen Damon in shock but at that moment that was exactly the expression he had on his face. It was Katherine.

"Hello Mr. Salvatore." Katherine said in a flirty tone smiling at Damon.

"Katherine." Was all Damon could get out.

Even though he had known Katherine was back I am not sure he really believed it until now. By now my heart was racing and my breathing was not steady. Katherine was wearing dark jeans and a light blue sweater. Instead of straight and down like it was when I saw her last night her hair was half up and curly. Looking at someone who looked identical to me was…well it was just plain creepy.

"Not really the greeting I was expecting. I thought after all these years you would be…happy to see me." Katherine leaned up against the door frame. Damon just stood there staring at her. Katherine must have just noticed me…I saw her eyes look over to where I was standing. "Elena, good to see you again."

"Don't speak to her." Damon said through his teeth.

"Isn't she your brother's little toy. Why do you care?"

Damon took a breath in. "I think you should leave." He said as he slammed the door shut.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and walked closer to Damon. "I guess I lied earlier. I think I am a little more than just a little scared." I said forcing a small smile on my face.

"Come on." He said as he took my hand in his. "I will make you something to eat."

He led me into the kitchen. I walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a glass then walked over to the fridge to pour myself some orange juice.

"So what is for breakfast?"

"How about an omelet?"

"Sounds delicious." I sat myself on one of the stools beside the counter and watched Damon make me breakfast.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for reading and reviewing the last chapter!!!! ENJOY….**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**Damon just stood there staring at her. Katherine must have just noticed me…I saw her eyes look over to where I was standing. "Elena, good to see you again." **_

"_**Don't speak to her." Damon said through his teeth.**_

"_**Isn't she your brother's little toy. Why do you care?"**_

_**Damon took a breath in. "I think you should leave." He said as he slammed the door shut**_

**Chapter 5**

Katherine had not tried to come back. I knew that she didn't have to be invited in since a human didn't live here. I was shocked actually that she didn't just barge in. Damon didn't say it but I think he was also.

It was just about noon time. Stefan would be here any minute. I was so nervous that I was making myself sick. I hated that I hurt him so much but I really had no choice. It wouldn't have been fair to stay with him when I was completely in love with Damon. I knew coming here was probably going to be extremely hard for him and I tried to think of ways that I could make it easier on him. I decided I wouldn't spend the night here while he was back; I was just as safe at my house, maybe even safer since Katherine had not been invited in.

I was laying on the couch with my eyes closed. I had my ear buds in and I was listening to my iPod. I was trying my best to relax. The bad thing about dating a vampire; you couldn't hide your emotions. Anytime I was anxious and my heart rate went up Damon knew. Damon was at the end of the couch, I had my feet in his lap. I knew he was nervous about Katherine coming back because he didn't leave me alone for a second all morning.

All of the sudden I felt Damon tense up and his head turned to the entrance way. I pulled my ear buds out or my ears and say up slightly.

"What is it Damon?" I asked nervously.

"Stefan is here." Damon got up off the couch and slowly walked over to the front door.

I placed my iPod and ear buds on the coffee table in front of the couch and followed Damon. A few seconds later the front door opened and Stefan walked in.

"Welcome home brother." Damon said as he slapped Stefan's back.

For a few minutes it was silent between the three of us. Finally I decided to break the silence.

"Hi Stefan."

Stefan slowly turned my head and looked at me. He quickly looked back at Damon and spoke.

"Why is Elena here? She would be safer at her house; Katherine can't go in there unless she is invited."

I looked over at Damon and he looked as though he was ashamed that he hadn't sent me home. I wasn't going to stand there and have Stefan accuse him of not keeping me safe because I was.

"It isn't his fault. I wanted to stay here." More than anything I wanted to reach out and grab Damon's hand to let him know that I felt perfectly safe with him but I didn't because I knew it would make things worse between the two of them.

"She was perfectly safe when the last vampire was after her."

"Well the last vampire wasn't Katherine." Stefan tossed the dark blue duffle bag at the foot of the stairs. For being gone a month it wasn't a lot of stuff. He turned towards Damon. "So what is the plan?"

"I thought we would try to find her tonight. I am sure she is smart enough to stay hidden during the day since she looks so much like Elena."

"Fine. I am going to take a nap then. Make sure you take her home before we leave." And with that Stefan was up the stairs and probably already in bed.

He didn't say one word to me. He must have been even angrier than I thought. I walked towards the living room. "Do you mind bringing me home?" I picked up my iPod and ear buds off the coffee table.

"We aren't going to go after her till dark. You are more than safe if you stay here." Damon walked closer to me and cupped my cheek with his hand. "I promise."

"Please don't ever think for a second that I don't feel safe with you. I know I am completely one hundred percent safe when I am with you."

"Then why do you want to leave?"

I moved my eyes away from his; which wasn't something I did often since we were together. "It's just…he is hurt Damon. I don't want to rub it in. I thought we could hang out at my house until you had to leave."

Damon leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips. "OK." Damon grabbed his car keys off the table and we headed out to his car.

The car ride back to my house was pretty quiet. Damon pulled into my driveway and turned off his car. Before I knew it Damon was at the passenger door opening it for me.

"As always such a gentleman." I said looking into his eyes smiling.

Damon smirked and followed two steps behind me up my porch steps and into my house. Once we were inside he closed the door behind us. I took a few steps so I was right behind him. The minute he turned around I crashed my lips onto his. He immediately kissed me back and moved his hands to my hips. After a few minutes Damon broke the kiss. My lips like his had become swollen.

"Mmmm." He purred in my ear.

"Well, that kiss wasn't very gentlemanly." I said half laughing.

"You started it." He said smirking. My mind began to drift. Ever since Katherine showed up on my doorstep I have been thinking that sooner or later I will have a choice to make. To be a vampire and be with Damon for eternity or to break up with Damon and possibly never see him again. Both choices scared the life out of me (no pun intended). I wanted to bring it up to Damon but he had enough on his plate with the Katherine problem I mean we probably had several years before you would even begin to notice any difference in our age. "Elena." Damon called. I jumped a little and focused my eyes back on his face. "Are you OK? What were you thinking about?" He asked half laughing.

"Nothing." I said. I turned away from him and headed up the stairs to my bedroom. I knew Damon was following behind me. Not that I heard his footsteps; I could just sense it. I walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"Hmmm right for your bed as soon as we walk in the door. I like it." Damon said as he sat down next to me and placed soft kisses on my cheek and neck.

"Promise me you will be extra careful tonight." I said softly.

Damon pulled away from my neck and I turned my head to look at him. "Elena, please don't worry about it."

"Maybe I can help…you know be the bait."

Damon let out a little laugh. "It is funny that you think I would ever allow you to put yourself in that kind of danger." He paused and cupped my cheek with his hand. "I promise I will be careful." He let out a slight sigh "And I promise I will make sure Stefan is too." He paused again. "I know you are worried about him too even though you aren't saying it." I dropped my eyes from his. "Hey it's fine. I would actually find it weird if you weren't. So since I am kind of going off to battle tonight, shouldn't you give me the proper send off?" He said before he returned his lips to my neck. I lightly slapped his arm and laughed. Damon pulled his lips from my neck and gently grabbed both of my arms with his hands. He slowly laid me back onto the bed and crawled up my body smirking.

I loved having Damon's body on top of me. He quickly grabbed my lips with his. He brought his right hand up and stroked my hair with it. I moved my hands under his shirt and rubbed his back up and down. He broke away from my lips and placed small kisses on my chin and the corner of my lips.

"Do you need to feed before tonight?" I asked softly. "I mean it would probably be good to right?"

"Mmmmhmmm." He said in between the kisses. "I was going to leave a little earlier and go."

"Why when you have a willing girlfriend right here?"

He stopped kissing me and looked up into my eyes. "You know I don't want you to feel like you have to do that."

"I want to. Come on, it will be like you are taking some of my blood for good luck." I said smiling.

**PLEASE REVIEW!! :-D**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad you guys are still enjoying this story! As always thank you so much for the reviews on chapter 5…I just love getting reviews for my stories!! Well anyway let's get on with the next chapter! ENJOY!!**

**Chapter 6**

The sun was setting. The day had gone by very fast but I was sure that the night would drag. I knew I wasn't going to be able to get any sleep until I knew both Damon and Stefan were safe. I was sitting at the bench by my window in my room; Damon was in the kitchen, he had volunteered to make me some dinner before he had to leave. My bedroom door slowly opened and Damon walked in.

"Dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes."

"OK. Just enough time for you to eat." I got off the bench and walked quickly over to my bed. I peeled off my shirt and layed down. Damon crawled on the bed and climbed on top of me. He opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Don't ask me if I am sure." I placed a finger over his soft lips. "You know damn well I enjoy this just as much as you." I said smiling at him.

"For your information I was just going to ask you if you preferred to be bitten on your left or right side." He smirked at me.

I let out a small laugh. Damon leaned his head down and kissed me gently on the lips and then trailed down to my neck. I closed my eyes and relaxed my body. After a few seconds I felt his teeth penetrate my skin. He didn't take too much blood. I know he never took enough to satisfy himself. When he was done I felt his tongue run along my neck licking up the excess blood. He rolled off of me and bit his own wrist. He held it up to my mouth for me to take some; he would normally do this so the scars from his bites would heal faster. I took a very small amount; that was all that was really needed to heal the one small bite. Just as Damon pulled his arm away from my mouth his cell phone started ringing. He pulled it out of his pocket and checked the caller id.

"Stefan." He hit the answer button and brought the phone to his ear. "Hello brother." Damon paused and listened to what Stefan was saying. "I am just making Elena some dinner then I will be right over." He paused again. "Hang on let me make sure it is OK with her." He smirked and looked at me. "Stefan would like to come over here to discuss the plan for tonight, is that OK with you?"

"Of course." I said quickly.

"She approves." Damon said into the phone. "Bye." He hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket.

I grabbed my shirt from the floor and put it back on. I let out a sigh and turned towards Damon. "I am going to be a nervous wreck tonight."

Damon climbed out of the bed and walked over to me. He stopped when he got about five inches from me. He gently grabbed my head with his two hands and bent his head down so he was looking right in my eyes. "Stefan and I will be fine. There is no need to lose sleep and sit up and worry all night." Just then there was a knock at the door. Damon dropped his hands from the sides of my head. I kept staring at him waiting for him to tell me who it was. "It's Stefan." I was relieved. "You get the door. I will go get you dinner out of the oven." He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and then I followed him out of my bedroom.

Damon was in the kitchen before I reached the third step. I opened the front door and Stefan was standing there looking very uncomfortable.

"Hi Stefan." I said as I moved aside so he could enter.

"Hello." Was all he said.

"Um, Damon is in the kitchen." I said pointing towards the kitchen.

Stefan headed towards the kitchen and I followed. When I walked in there was a plate on the counter with baked chicken and vegetables on it. I pulled up a stool and sat down in front of it.

"Hello little brother." Damon said greeting Stefan. Damon turned to me holding up a glass. "Would you like some wine gorgeous?"

I gave Damon a look that told him to stop messing with Stefan. He just loved getting under his brother's skin. "No, thank you."

Damon shrugged his shoulders and poured himself a glass. He walked around the counter and sat on the stool next to me. He turned to face Stefan. "So did you have a plan for tonight?" Damon took a sip of wine while Stefan began to talk.

"I figure the fastest way to get Katherine out in the open is to have Elena go out tonight to the grill then she can walk home. We will follow behind her far enough where Katherine won't see but close enough…"

Damon put his glass down and cut Stefan off. "Absolutely not!" Damon growled.

"Damon there is no other way. We could be searching for her for days…weeks."

"You are not putting Elena's life in danger just to save us some time and make it easier for us."

I took another bite of my chicken. I was debating on whether I should say something. They were both quiet so I decided that was a sign to speak up.

"I really don't mind Damon. I told you I want to help."

"You are not stepping outside of this house tonight." Damon stood up and grabbed his glass of wine. He took a big sip and walked around the counter.

"Damon, nothing will happen to her. We will be there to protect her." Stefan said. Damon walked over to the sink and place one hand on the edge of the countertop. He stared out the window for a few seconds. "Damon." Stefan repeated.

Damon threw his wine glass down in the sink and it shattered. "No!"

Stefan and I both jumped a little. I was not expecting him to get this angry.

"Damon." I said in a calm soft voice. "Why are you getting all worked up about this?"

He was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Elena. I don't know if we are strong enough to kill her. If something happens…and we don't kill her…I don't want you anywhere near her."

I got off the stool and walked towards him. "I thought you said nothing would happen that you and Stefan would be fine."

"I was trying to make it so you wouldn't be up all night worrying about us."

I grabbed his arm and pulled him around to face me. "Hey, this thing…you, me. It only works if we are completely honest with each other. If you were worried about tonight you should have told me. I thought you knew me better than that. I thought you knew that honesty was very important to me." I looked at him for a few more seconds. I turned around and walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs into my bedroom.

I closed the door. I walked over to my bed and layed down leaning against the headboard. I grabbed the pillow from the opposite side of the bed and hugged it over my chest. I knew this wasn't the time to throw some fit…we had dangerous problems that needed to be dealt with. But I couldn't help it I was upset. I would have expected the whole 'lying to protect you' speech from Stefan, not Damon. He had always been honest with me and I really didn't want that to change. Just then I heard a knock at my door.

"Elena, its Stefan."

My heart dropped, I had expected it to be Damon.

"Come in." I called out.

Stefan walked in my room; he felt a little out of place and uncomfortable.

"Look Elena, I just wanted to tell you Damon just took off."

"What?!?" I asked shocked. "He just left?" I said in a whisper. A few stray tears dropped out of my eyes and slid down my cheek.

"I have to get going too, but I wanted to let you know first. One of us will call you if anything happens." He paused. "Just please stay inside tonight. He is already on edge and I can't have him worrying about your safety. He needs to concentrate."

I nodded my head and Stefan turned to walk away. "Be careful." I called to him.

"I will." He said flatly before he left.

I let out a sigh. I grabbed my phone and headed downstairs to watch some T.V. I needed to at least try to distract myself from reality. I knew it was pointless. I was a wreck. Part of me was still upset with him and the other part of me was upset with myself because I didn't get to say goodbye to him. More than anything I wanted to at least send him a text. But I wasn't sure if he had his phone on silent and I didn't want to risk it in case it messed with whatever plan they had. I had no idea what mindless show was playing on the television and I didn't care. Nothing seemed important right now, nothing but having Damon and Stefan home safe. I grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and draped it over myself. I had not let go of my cell phone since I came downstairs and I planned on keeping it that way until I heard something.

I must have dozed off for a while because when I woke up and looked at my phone it was 12:45 AM. Still no call or text from either brother. I turned off the television and headed up the stairs and into my room.

**PLEASE MAKE ME HAPPY AND REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been awhile since I updated. Now that the season finale is tomorrow I will be updating more often and hopefully have a new story idea that will pop into my head from the last episode.**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**It was quiet for a few minutes before he finally spoke. "Elena. I don't know if we are strong enough to kill her. If something happens…and we don't kill her…I don't want you anywhere near her."**_

_**I got off the stool and walked towards him. "I thought you said nothing would happen that you and Stefan would be fine."**_

"_**I was trying to make it so you wouldn't be up all night worrying about us."**_

"_**Come in." I called out.**_

_**Stefan walked in my room; he felt a little out of place and uncomfortable.**_

"_**Look Elena, I just wanted to tell you Damon just took off."**_

"_**What?" I asked shocked. "He just left?" I said in a whisper. A few stray tears dropped out of my eyes and slid down my cheek.**_

_**I must have dozed off for a while because when I woke up and looked at my phone it was 12:45 AM. Still no call or text from either brother. I turned off the television and headed up the stairs and into my room.**_

**Chapter 7**

The next morning I shot my eyes open and immediately grabbed my cell phone. There was still no messages. I opened a new text message and began typing. _'I am sorry for overreacting last night. I haven't heard from either of you all night…I am worried. Please text me to let me know you are safe.'_ I scrolled to Damon's name and hit send. I let out a sigh and dragged myself out of bed.

Hot showers used to calm my nerves, and even though they haven't helped since my parents died it was all I could do. After my shower I put on some black yoga pants and a light blue v-neck t-shirt. I blow dried my hair and started applying my makeup. Just then there was a knock at the door. I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs as fast as I could. I opened the door and gasped.

"Katherine." I whispered.

Katherine stood there in front of me in a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, black high boots, a red shirt and a black leather jacket.

"Hello again Elena. I don't expect you to invite me into your house but I thought I would come here to tell you and Stefan since I know he is close by, that I have Damon."

I noticed Stefan walking up my driveway. I looked to him to get some kind of conformation that Damon was actually safe and not being held hostage but he looked as surprised as I did.

"Am I supposed to believe you?"

She dropped his leather jacket at the door step and smiled. "Unless you turn yourself over to me I will kill him." She turned to leave. "I will be in touch."

Before I knew it she was gone and Stefan was standing in front of me. I was still staring at the leather jacket on the ground.

"What happened?" I whispered. I bent down and grabbed Damon's leather jacket off the ground. I walked towards the couch and Stefan followed. We both sat down, I still hadn't taken my eyes off the jacket.

"Damon wanted to split up, he thought we could cover more ground that way. And I don't know I guess he got too close to finding her and she captured him."

"What are we going to do?" I said finally looking up from the jacket. Stefan was quiet. I could tell he was worried. "I am not staying behind this time." I said firmly.

"Elena, Damon wouldn't want you to put yourself in danger."

"I don't care Stefan. Did you hear what she said? She is threatening to kill him!" I pushed myself back, pulled my legs onto the couch and held his jacket tighter. "It is final Stefan. I am doing this. When she comes back I will go with her, you can follow and we will rescue him. We have to."

Stefan was quiet for a while before he stood up and said. "I will call Alaric. Maybe he would be willing to help." Stefan pulled out his cell phone and walked towards the kitchen to call Alaric.

I put on Damon's jacket and sunk into it. My eyes began to tear up and a few tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheek. It didn't seem real. Of course I was worried about them going after Katherine, but I honestly thought they would both be fine. Stefan returned from the kitchen and sat back down on the chair.

"Alaric is on his way over. Why don't you go upstairs and try to take a nap or something." Stefan said in a calm voice.

I shook my head. "I am having a hard enough time just breathing right now. I just want him back and safe." We both sat there in silence for about twenty minutes. "When do you think she will be back?"

Just then there was a knock at the door. I shut up and let out a small gasp.

"It's Alaric." Stefan said as he walked over to the door.

"Hey." Stefan greeted him. "Thanks for doing this."

"Hi." Alaric said. He walked into the house and over to the couch where I was sitting. "Hello Elena."

"Hi." I said softly.

Alaric placed a tote bag on the coffee table in front of us. "I brought all the vervain filled darts and stakes I had."

"Thank you so much." I said looking up at him.

"How many vampires are we looking at?" Alaric asked looking over at Stefan.

Stefan sighed. "Honestly I don't know. I know Katherine would never work alone but I am not sure how many she has working for her."

While Alaric and Stefan discussed all the possible situations that might happen I just sat there staring into space gripping the ends of the sleeves on Damon's leather jacket. I brought my left arm up to my nose and just took in Damon's sent. A few more tears escaped my eyes. Stefan walked over and sat next to me.

"We are going to get him back." He paused. "Do you have Damon's blood in your system?"

I turned my head to look at him and nodded slowly. "How did you…"

"I can smell it." He paused again. "Elena we are going to do everything to protect you but if she kills you…"

"I already thought about that…I am still going…no matter what." The minute I decided I would go with her I thought of the fact that I had taken some of Damon's blood and it was in my system. But honestly I didn't care. I would rather become a vampire then see Damon…well not see him again.

It was around 9PM. Alaric had ordered a pizza for me and himself. I forced down a slice, I really just couldn't do or think about anything else other then Damon.

"Elena, you should really try to eat some more." Stefan said.

"I can't." I said quietly. "Not until I know he is safe."

Just then there was a knock at the door. I looked at Stefan and he nodded and mouthed _'It's her.' _I took a deep, uneasy breath and got up off the couch. I made my way to the front door and opened it.

"Good evening Elena. Have you made your decision?"

"Yes. I will go with you." I said.

"Good. Let's go then." Katherine turned and walked down my porch. I stepped out of my house, closed the door and followed her.

We walked towards the woods. I was surprised when we arrived at the tomb. I thought she would have had a better 'hiding place' then this. There were three vampires standing at the entrance. They all smiled at Katherine and stepped aside to allow us in. My heart rate picked up a little; not because I was scared for my life but because I was scared of what state I would find Damon. I didn't see any other vampires anywhere which calmed me because Stefan and Alaric would definitely be able to handle the three outside. We turned the corner and I saw him. Damon was lying on the ground tied up with what I assumed were vervain covered ropes.

"Damon!" I called out as I ran over to him.

**OK SO SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS ON THE SHORT SIDE BUT SINCE I HADN'T UPDATED IT IN A WHILE I WANTED TO GET SOMETHING UP! HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT…PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE SOON!**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI EVERYONE! SO I JUST NOTICED THAT 88 PEOPLE HAVE PUT THIS STORY ON ALERT AND 50 PEOPLE HAVE ALREADY ADDED IT AS A FAVORITE! I AM SOOO HAPPY YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT!**

_**Previously:**_

_**There were three vampires standing at the entrance. They all smiled at Katherine and stepped aside to allow us in. My heart rate picked up a little; not because I was scared for my life but because I was scared of what state I would find Damon. I didn't see any other vampires anywhere which calmed me because Stefan and Alaric would definitely be able to handle the three outside. We turned the corner and I saw him. Damon was lying on the ground tied up with what I assumed were vervain covered ropes.**_

"_**Damon!" I called out as I ran over to him.**_

**Chapter 8**

"Elena." He said softly.

He must have been injected with vervaine because he sounded extremely weak and he was barely moving.

"Damon, are you OK?" I knelt down beside him and placed my hand on the side of his face.

"Elena, why the hell are you here?" I knew he wanted to yell it but he didn't have the strength.

I ignored his question and turned towards Katherine who was standing directly behind me. "OK I am here. You can let him go now." The statement had more courage behind it then I even knew I had.

"Neither of you are going anywhere." Katherine responded with a smirk.

"Bitch." I mumbled under my breath. Of course being a vampire she heard me.

"You do realize how easy it would be for me to just kill you." Katherine said as she placed her hand on the top of my head.

"Stay away from her." Damon said through his teeth.

Katherine walked around me and bent down. She put her finger under Damon's chin. "Looks like you need another dose of vervaine. You are talking a little too much for my liking. "Ben!" She called out. Just then one of the vampires that were standing outside the tomb came inside with what I assumed to be a vervaine filled needle. Before I could even say anything Damon was crying out from being stabbed with it. Katherine grabbed Damon by his right arm and started dragging him deeper into the tomb. "Get the girl." Katherine said to Ben. We stopped in front of a cage. Katherine must have had it built since it was not here a few months ago when we were down here. Katherine threw Damon into the cage then ben tossed me in as well. "The bars are laced with vervaine so make sure you let him know not to try anything when he comes to. Katherine and Ben walked away leaving me and Damon alone in the cage.

I immediately made my way over to Damon and untied the ropes from his legs and wrists. His wrists were all bruised and burnt from the vervaine on the ropes. I sat myself against the wall and pulled Damon towards me. I layed his head on my chest and ran my fingers through his hair.

It had been almost a half hour since Katherine locked us in the cage. Damon was finally starting to come around.

"Damon?" I said softly.

He lifted his head slowly. "What happened?"

"You got shot with more vervaine and Katherine and her friend Ben threw us in this… vervaine laced cage."

"Are you OK?" He asked still a little out of it.

"I'm fine. What about you?" I asked in a worried tone.

"I will be fine." He said. He still hadn't looked me in the eyes since he woke up. "Why are you here?"

I was quiet for a few seconds. "She said she was going to kill you if I didn't go with her." I said quietly looking down at my hands.

"You shouldn't have come."

My head was still down so I wasn't sure if he had finally looked in my direction. Tears were beginning to build up in my eyes and a few ran down my cheek. "Do you really believe I could just sit by and do nothing while she kills you?" I paused trying to hold back any more tears that were waiting to pour out but I was extremely unsuccessful. "You don't even know how terrified I was when she said she would kill you." I paused again. "You didn't even say good bye." I whispered.

I heard Damon moving around. He gently grabbed my face with his hands and looked right into my eyes for the first time since I got there. "I am sorry I left the way I did. But I needed you to be safe. I didn't want you anywhere near Katherine." He paused and broke our gaze. "A lot of good that did." He said a little quieter. Damon dropped his hands from my face and looked back at me. "Does anyone know you are here?

I knew Katherine or one of the other vampires would hear me if I said anything so I said "No." then mouthed 'Stefan and Alaric followed me' to him. He gave me a slight nod and looked away. I reached my hand up to his cheek and pulled his head to face me. "Please don't be mad that I came, I didn't have a choice."

"Of course you had a choice."

"Would you stop!" I was getting annoyed that he actually thought I had a choice in the matter. "There was no choice. She said either I come or you die. I didn't even think about not coming! I know you want to keep me safe Damon but me being safe means nothing if you're not safe." I felt tears filling up my eyes again but did my best to hold them back.

Damon leaned forward and grabbed my lips with his own. After all that has happened it felt so good to feel him.

"Aww isn't that sweet." We both pulled away from each other and saw Katherine standing outside the cage. "Elena, I am going to need your clothes."

"Excuse me?" I said with a confused expression on my face.

Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. "I need to go into town and since you don't dress as well as me." She said looking down at her outfit. "We will have to switch clothes so no one will suspect."

"And what makes you think I am just going to hand you the clothes off my back."

"Because if you don't I will kill Damon." She said simply.

I sighed in defeat and stood up. I walked over the cage entrance and stripped out of my clothes. All I was left in was my purple bra and black and purple lace boy shorts. As soon as she had them she began to walk away.

I shivered slightly. "Hey, I need some clothes to put on!" I called out. One of her friends tossed me a pair of medium wash jeans and before I could ask where the shirt was they were all gone. I slid the jeans on and turned around to go sit back down next to Damon. Damon was standing behind me holding his shirt in his hands.

"Here. Put this on."

"Thanks." I said softly with a small smile. I put on Damon's shirt and sat back down in the same spot as before. Damon followed and pulled me in to his chest.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! I can't get over the fact that 98 people have this story on alert! I am sorry this update has taken a while…I actually met to have this up Friday afternoon but I left my flash drive at work with all my stories on it so I couldn't get it back until today. Hope you enjoy chapter 9!**

_**PREVIOUSLY:**_

_**I shivered slightly. "Hey, I need some clothes to put on!" I called out. One of her friends tossed me a pair of medium wash jeans and before I could ask where the shirt was they were all gone. I slid the jeans on and turned around to go sit back down next to Damon. Damon was standing behind me holding his shirt in his hands.**_

"_**Here. Put this on."**_

"_**Thanks." I said softly with a small smile. I put on Damon's shirt and sat back down in the same spot as before. Damon followed and pulled me in to his chest.**_

**Chapter 9**

Damon wrapped his jacket around my legs and pulled me closer into him. After a few minutes I felt him stiffen himself up.

"What? What is it?" I asked turning my body slightly to face him.

"The rest of the rescue party is making their move."

Just then Stefan and Alaric rounded the corner and ran over to the cage we were locked in. Stefan went to grab the bars and I yelled out to stop him.

"Stefan, no! There is vervaine all over the bars!"

"I will go check if one of the guards has a key." Alaric said as he ran off in the direction they had come in.

"Are you two all right?"

"We are fine." Damon answered.

"So what was all this for?" Stefan asked.

Just then I realized I never once asked that, I had been too focused on making sure Damon was OK.

"She wanted Elena. She plans on staying here in Mystic Falls and she figured the easiest way to do that would be taking over Elena's life."

I noticed Damon was careful not to say she planned on killing me even though that is what was running through all of our minds.

Alaric came back into sight holding the key. "OK, found it." He said holding it up. He shoved it into the lock and swung open the door. I stood up relieved that Damon's shirt was long enough not to expose my bottom half. I held out my hand to Damon who was still a little weak form all the vervaine that they had been giving him.

"Elena, what happened to your clothes?" Alaric asked.

"Katherine took them. She said she had things to do in town and she thought she would be more convincing as me if she had my clothes on."

"Ric, can you take Elena home? Stefan and I will wait here for Katherine."

"No! I am not leaving you here Damon. You are still weak from the vervaine."

"Elena, we need to kill her or she will just come after you again" He paused and looked in my eyes and with a more serious tone spoke again. "This time she won't hesitate to kill you."

"He is right." Stefan said.

I rolled my eyes. "I know he is right, but I don't care. It can wait until after you have regained your strength. You said it yourself that Katherine is very strong and once she sees the dead vampire guards she will probably go out and get three times as many assistants. You will need to be at top strength to deal with her." I paused and locked my eyes with Damon's. "Please." I said softly.

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds, finally Stefan broke the silence.

"She has a point Damon, it would be better if you get your strength up first."

"Come on let's go. We don't know how long Katherine will be in town and I don't think we want to be here when she returns." Alaric said.

Stefan and Alaric led the way out of the cave/tomb and Damon and I followed. We went straight back to my house. No one was home; I was relieved because that meant no one could have accidently invited Katherine in. I walked over to the couch with Damon and he took a seat.

"I can go to your house and grab some blood." I volunteered.

"No. I agreed to come with you instead of waiting for Katherine. So you are not leaving this house until she is dead."

"Damon…"

Alaric cut me off. "I will go get it."

Damon and I both turned to Alaric in surprise.

"I will go with him." Stefan said.

I knew Stefan volunteered because he didn't want to be alone with me and Damon without Alaric there as a buffer. Stefan and Alaric left to go get Damon his blood.

"I am going to run upstairs and get dressed. You'll be OK down here?"

He smirked and moved to a laying down position. "I will be fine Elena."

I gave him a gentle kiss on his forehead and made my way up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed a pair of light wash jeans from my closet and put them on. I was about to take off Damon's shirt to put one of mine on but decided to keep it on, a shirtless Damon was something I wouldn't mind looking at. I walked back down the stairs and into the living room. I slowly crawled on top of Damon and moved my face right on top of his with just a few inches in between us.

"I see you still have my shirt on." He said barley opening his eyes.

I let out a small laugh. "You can go upstairs and lay in my bed…it's probably more comfortable than this couch.

Damon brought his hands up and rested them on my hips. He lifted his head up and placed a slow intense kiss on my lips. "Actually I am quite comfortable right here." I moved down and layed my head on Damon's chest. "Something wrong?" He asked.

I let out a sigh. "I am just…a little anxious, about the whole Katherine thing." I lifted my head a little to look up at him. "It really scared me to see you like that."

Damon brought his hand up to my head and ran his fingers through my hair. "Yea, well it terrified me when you showed up there. Please promise me you won't do something like that again."

"Damon, I can't promise that. If you are in danger I can't just sit back and hope that it will all work out. I am not that type of person." I paused to see if he would say anything but he didn't. "Plus, if she would have killed me, I would have come back. I still had your blood in my system."

Damon abruptly stopped running his fingers through my hair. "And you would have been…OK…with that?" He asked in a confused tone.

I began drawing circles on his arm and shoulder with my finger. "Well, it's something I have been thinking about lately." I said softly.

"Really? Were you ever planning on letting me know about this?" He said in a surprised tone.

"Damon, it's obvious that I will have to eventually make that choice. I am going to age, grow old…die. You will not. You are telling me you never thought about this?"

"I have." He paused. "I just assumed you wouldn't want this life."

I turned myself so my chin was resting on one of my hands on top his chest; I looked up at him. "Well to be honest I never even considered it until recently." I paused and ran my finger along his lips. "I love you, and it scares me to think that one day we will have to break up just because I am ageing and you still look like you are in your twenties." I wanted him to voice his opinion about this but he wouldn't say anything. "What do you think about this?" I finally asked.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N – Please check out my new story "My Season 2" It should be up within an hour after this update is posted! Thanks everyone! :-D**


End file.
